The present invention relates generally to an automatic dialer for telephone sets, and more particularly to a voice controlled automatic dialer.
A voice controlled automatic dialer is known wherein a speech pattern memory is employed to store a plurality of characteristic patterns of dialing names specific to an authorized user or a group of authorized users through a training process. The stored characteristic patterns are used as references for comparison with input utterances to detect a match. Because of the training process, however, the storage of additional information such as dialing numbers and command words is tedious and cumbersome.
On the other hand, another known speech recognition technique is of the type in which predetermined speech patterns are prestored as representative of speech patterns of general users. However, due to response time and memory capacity limitations, the number of words that can be stored is limited and hence it is desirable for users to customize the contents of the memory of their specific needs.